


Stuck in the Elevator

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: very anticlimactic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essentially, Sherlock and John get stuck in an elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in the Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Really, this fic was supposed to be better and I'll likely delete it because it's so awful and non-creative. Would make for a good smut piece, potentially. 
> 
> Comments appreciated.

The case was finally solved and everything had managed to go well. Now, all John needed to do was get Sherlock home to eat. They stepped into the elevator, heading down from DI Lestrade's office at the Yard. Pressing the button for ground level, the contraption began to move.

"Good case, yeah?" John looked to Sherlock as he leaned against the wall. Elevators always made him feel shifty.

"Should have taken me less time. Stupid, stupid mistake.." Sherlock seemed almost disgusted that he hadn't solved the case in under a week. 

The elevator creaked and slowed to a stop, yet the door didn't open. John was tapping his foot, eyeing the door, then the button which was still lit. They seemed to be between floors.

"The elevator stopped.." He murmured, as if it wasn't already-

"Obvious." 

Leave it to Sherlock to finish his thought. He seemed relatively unconcerned as he did the glancing that the other had just completed. "Must be an issue with the line." He gave a small shrug.

Naturally, his level of unconcern changed when the elevator light went out. 

"Sherlock..?" John furrowed his brow, trying to see the outline of the other, which seemed to be moving. "Press the emergency button." 

It had been an order than the detective may have been compliant with, had he been able to see. Pulling out his phone, the light lit up the small space only enough to make it even more eery.

"Sherlock, the button." John reminded, breathing patterns changing. It was bad enough to be stuck in an elevator, but with minimal light, too? No, thank you. He'd rather pass.

Pressing the button, Sherlock frowned. It didn't make any noise like he might have expected, but soon, a voice came on the intercom.

"Emergency?"

Fucking hell, it's an emergency, John thought. His words, thankfully, did not reflect his thoughts.

"The elevator seems to be stuck between 4 and 3, on the way down. Power also seems to be out.." He sighed. 

"Help will come shortly. Thank you for your patience." And then the sound of the speaker cut out.

Sherlock slumped down to sit on the floor, despite his better judgement of how many feet actually stepped in here. "Knew we ought to have taken the stairs." Everything was always obvious in hindsight.

The two sat in the elevator for nearly an hour before the power came back on, the contraption making its way back down to their intended floor. John seemed far more shaken up than Sherlock, but that was simply how it went.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted via tumblr for a prompt. Sorry it was really boring and dumb. It was supposed to be so much better.  
> http://quinngrey.tumblr.com/post/21720160788/ladyprincessunicorn-replied-to-your-post


End file.
